Morning Call
by Polar Bear Kai
Summary: Sehun dan Jongin harus berlatih untuk kompetisi dance minggu depan, namun Jongin begitu sulit dibangunkan. Jadilah Sehun sebagai partner yang baik berinisiatif membangunkan sahabatnya. / 'Wake up naughty bear, kau harus segera mandi. Atau kau ingin aku memandikanmu juga' / "Lihat saja! Akan kubuat kau karatan menungguku, muka rata!" / HunKai! Dirty talk! PWP!


**EXO belong with SMEnt**

 **This plot is mine**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning! BL! Crack pair! Dirty Talk! PWP!**

 **Seme!Sehun x Uke!Jongin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MORNING CALL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Drrtt drrtt drrttt..**

 **Drrtt drrtt drrtt..**

Jongin mengutuk orang kurang ajar yang berani mengganggu hibernasinya.

Tanpa repot-repot membuka mata, ia menggeledah meja kecil di samping tempat tidur. Tidak mengindahkan beberapa barang yang jatuh akibat perbuatan brutalnya.

 **Drrtt drrtt drrtt** **—**

' _Hai Jongin, akhirnya kau bangun juga._ ' Sapa si penelepon dengan nada tak berdosa.

Jongin menyelipkan ponsel di antara bantal dan telinga kirinya. Seandainya ponselnya tidak _slim_ mungkin ia akan merasa seperti tidur di atas batu.

"Apa maumu, sialan.." desisnya gusar.

Oh Sehun tertawa puas mengetahui usahanya mengganggu tidur si beruang berhasil.

Jongin berdecih, terlalu malas menanggapi. Beruang itu kembali bergelung dalam selimut hangatnya.

' _Cepat bangun, pemalas. Kau lupa hari ini kita harus latihan untuk kompetisi minggu depan?_ '

Gumaman tidak jelas membalas kalimat perintah Oh Sehun. Sebenarnya Jongin memang lupa tentang agendanya minggu depan. Kompetisi _dance_ bersama si anak tunggal keluarga Oh sebagai _partner_ nya.

Kesal karena tidak ditanggapi, Sehun kembali berusaha mengganggu si pemuda beruang.

' _Bangun, sayang. Atau kau ingin aku datang ke sana dan menarik selimutmu?_ '

Jongin sudah terjaga sebenarnya, ia hanya terlalu mengantuk untuk membuka mata.

' _Aku akan masuk ke kamarmu, menarik selimut hangatmu yang tidak lebih hangat dari pelukanku, meremas butt seksimu sambil membisikan kata-kata manis sebagai ucapan selamat pagi ke telingamu._ '

Entah hanya perasaannya saja—

'' _Wake up naughty bear, kau harus segera mandi. Atau kau ingin aku memandikanmu juga?' Kau ingin aku berbisik seperti itu? Sambil menggigit dan mengulum telinga sensitifmu, membuatmu mengerang.._ '

—atau memang nada bicara Sehun berubah menjadi lebih seduktif?

' _Kuanggap eranganmu sebagai jawaban 'ya'. Jadi aku akan langsung menyingkirkan apapun yang berusaha menghalangi kulit kecoklatanmu. Sekarang kau sama polosnya dengan bayi yang baru lahir. Oh, aku bahkan bisa melihat penis kecil ditengah selangkanganmu masih tertidur lemas seperti pemiliknya._ '

Sehun tau Jongin sudah terjaga dari hibernasinya. Terbukti dari geraman Jongin dan deru napas pemuda itu yang kini makin cepat dari sebelumnya.

' _Dimana letak kamar mandimu? Aku akan membawa tubuh polosmu ke kamar mandi secara bridal style._ '

"Hunn.. Hentikan,"

' _Kau tenang saja beruang pemalas. Cukup duduk manis dalam bathtub dan biarkan aku membersihkan semua permukaan tubuhmu,_ ' perintah Sehun riang, senang karena Jongin menanggapi keisengannya.

"Tch, aku bisa mandi sendiri!" Benar, 'kan? Jongin berhasil terbawa dalam permainan Sehun.

' _Aku meraih spons mandimu, menuangkan sabun ke atasnya dan mulai menggosok punggungmu. Apa rasanya nyaman, Jongin sayang?_ '

"Hmmhh…"

' _Sekarang aku menggosok dadamu, jangan banyak bergerak Jongin. Apa kau merasa geli saat permukaan kasar spons mengenai nipplemu?_ '

"Hunn.. n-ahh.."

' _Kau menyukainya? Baiklah, aku kembali menggosok nipplemu, sesekali memberi pijatan ringan pada pucuknya. Berhenti menggeliat, kau membuat bajuku basah. Kau ingin aku mandi lagi bersamamu, hm?_ ' Sehun tertawa setan dalam hati karena berhasil membuat beruangnya terangsang.

' _Cukup untuk bagian dada, aku harus membersihkan bagian bawahmu juga. Sekarang buka kedua kakimu lebar-lebar hingga aku bisa melihat lubang merah muda diantara lipatan bokongmu, Jong._ '

Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya malu. Otaknya mereka adegan dimana dirinya mengangkang, menunjukan penis dan _hole_ nya di hadapan Sehun.

' _Aku menggenggam penismu dengan satu tanganku, mengira-ngira ukurannya sambil mengusap kepala penis kemerahanmu dengan jempolku. Umurmu sudah lewat 18 tahun, bukan? Kenapa ukuran penismu hanya sebesar anak-anak Junior High School?_ '

Jongin menggesekan batang penisnya yang sudah menegang sempurna pada guling di pelukannya. "H-ahh, S-seh..uhhn.."

' _Aku menggosok batang penismu menggunakan spons, berusaha membersihkan seluruh permukaan skrotummu termasuk bagian kedua bola kembarmu. Kenapa kau mendesah saat sponsnya menggosok daerah diantara kedua bola kembarmu?_ '

Jongin terus mengeluarkan desahan tertahan. _Shit_ , Sehun memang sialan. Sialan karena berhasil membuatnya semakin menginginkan yang 'lebih'.

' _Ah, aku mengerti.. Itu daerah sensitifmu bukan?_ ' Sehun terkekeh sebelum melanjutkan, ' _Kau terlihat menyukainya, kalau begitu aku akan melakukannya lagi. Namun kali ini bukan menggunakan spons, aku gerakan jari telunjukku dan menyentuh bagian yang membuatmu menggila dari bawah ke atas. Kau sampai mendongakan kepalamu sambil mengerang, apa kau sesenang itu Jongin?_ '

Jongin tidak dapat menahan desahannya lagi. Masa bodo dengan kemungkinan ibunya bisa saja mendengar suaranya dari luar kamar.

' _Aku memijat batangmu dengan lembut, mengusap-usapkan ibu jariku pada kepala penismu. Kugunakan ujung telunjukku untuk mengorek lubang kecil saluran uretramu, bermaksud membersihkan kotoran yang mungkin mengumpul di sana. Tenanglah, tidak perlu mencengkram lenganku sekencang itu.._ '

"Ouhh.. Teruskann Sehunnah.. Aaahh…'

' _Penismu selesai kubersihkan, kini giliran hole merah mudamu. Angkat bokongmu sedikit, sayang. Bagus, tahan seperti itu. Salah satu tanganku mencengkram buttmu, membantu menahan posisimu._ '

Jongin merasakan sensasi menggelitik di perutnya. Tangan kanannya masuk ke celana piyama bergambar Pororo dan menyapa penisnya yang sudah bangun sejak tadi.

' _Aku melumuri jari-jariku dengan sabun, kemudian memasukan satu jariku ke holemu._ '

"Kkhh- sakitt.. Nghh…"

' _Rilex, bear.. Aku menciumi bagian paha dalammu, membantu menenangkanmu. Perlahan jariku bergerak keluar-masuk cincin anusmu, terus bergerak dan menambah kecepatannya secara konstan._ '

"A-hahh.. mnghh.. Hunnah- "

' _Benar, rileks seperti itu sayang. Sekarang aku memasukan dua jariku yang lain dan sesekali bergerak meregangkan lubangmu,_ '

Tangan Jongin bekerja semakin aktif di celana tidurnya. Mengocok penisnya secara tidak sabaran. Bulir-bulir keringan membasahi pelipis Jongin sementara wajah manisnya kini sudah semerah tomat segar. "Aahhn..!"

' _Hm? Apa itu tadi? Aku kembali menyentuh gumpalan daging kecil yang membuatmu mengerang nikmat. Oh, rupanya aku menemukan sweetspotmu. Aku hebat bukan, Jongin sayang?_ '

Sedikit lagi. Jongin merasakan orgasme akan menghampirinya sedikit lagi.

' _Aku mengelus titik itu beberapa kali, sebelum mencabut jari-jari panjangku dari lubangmu. Sekarang saatnya membilas tubuh penuh sabunmu, beruang pemalas._ '

"Shhit.. L-lagii Hunn.." Jongin menyumpah serapahi si pemuda Oh dalam hati karena membuat _hole_ nya terasa kosong sebelum ia sampai pada ejakulasinya.

' _Tidak, sayang. Kita sudah sangat terlambat, kau ingin kita batal latihan hari ini? Nah, tubuhmu sudah selesai kubilas. Sekarang lilitkan handuk di pinggang rampingmu dan cepat kenakan pakaianmu. Aku menunggumu di tempat biasa kita. Sampai nanti, Oh Jongin._ '

Dan berakhirlah _dirty talk_ via telepon dari si sialan Oh Sehun.

"Tsk, Sehun sialan!" Jongin menjerit melampiaskan kekesalannya.

"Kim Jongin! Jangan teriak-teriak!" Peringat ibunya dari dapur.

Jongin menarik turun celana Pororonya. Mendapati pemandangan batang kebanggaannya yang masih sangat tegang memprihatinkan, kepala penisnya ampak mengkilat oleh cairan _precum_.

"Lihat saja! Akan kubuat kau karatan menungguku, muka rata!"

Jongin masuk ke kamar mandi dengan kesal dan membanting pintunya. Jika ini film kartun mungkin kepulan asap akan terlihat di atas kepala si pemuda beruang.

Ia terpaksa bermain solo pagi-pagi untuk menidurkan ereksinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**


End file.
